Technical Field
The embodiments herein relates to the field of advertising. Particularly, the embodiments herein relates to the field of managing print and digital advertisements. More particularly, the embodiments herein relates to the field of managing advertisements online and offline using analysis and recognition of images.
Description of Related Art
With the advent of information technology, it is common for users, when online, to be exposed to web based advertisements. Typically, a user who is online and visiting a particular web page, gets exposed to the advertisements from the publisher of the web page, given the fact that the user is accessing the web page of the publisher. Further, users are also exposed to the advertisements when they visit any random web page, wherein such advertisements are typically broadcasted by advertisement exchangers (ad exchanges). For example, a fashion ecommerce company can insert targeted Advertisements via digital Ad exchanges into any webpage or App screen visited by the user. Brands target offline users via print Advertisements, Billboard Advertisements or TV Advertisements. There is no direct way of establishing the effectiveness of these Advertisements as there is no immediate feedback while the user is perusing the advertisement. Moreover Brand teams treat and sell print and digital Advertisements in a separate way.
Computer implemented systems are available in prior art, which would create an ad-profile highlighting the choices and preferences of a user (in respect of the products and services preferred by the user), and make use of the ad-profile to generate advertisements which would be served to users on web-sites that they are forecasted to visit. The forecast about the websites visited by users is typically performed by analyzing the choices and preferences of the individual users. Further, the systems of the prior art relied largely upon crating a profile highlighting the choices and preferences of the user, based on which, advertisements would later be generated.
However, the drawbacks of the systems of prior art were that they necessitated creation of a user profile, and further relied upon forecasting techniques to identify the websites that could be visited by the target group of users while ignoring their offline behavior. Therefore, to obviate the drawbacks associated with the prior art systems, the embodiments herein envisages a computer implemented system that provides for collaboration of online advertisements and offline advertisements and also provides for seamless integration of online and offline advertisements.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.